


This Love Is Ours

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the immortal words of TSwift: "It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and / your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and / I'll fight their doubt and give you faith / with this song for you."</p><p>Badboy!Blaine/Cheerio!Kurt, like 98% schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Is Ours

Kurt tried not to show his impatience on his face as he listened to Britt ramble on about her cat while he dug around in his locker for his math book. Lord Tubbington’s lingerie stash sounded concerning, yes, but Britt was really cutting into his precisely scheduled morning routine, and if she didn’t shut up soon, he’d miss the best part of his day.

“So I’m thinking I’ll have to block the Victoria’s Secret site on my laptop,” Britt finished, just in time for the warning bell to ring.

 _Damn it,_ Kurt thought, pressing his lips together tightly to keep from scowling at his friend. He waved goodbye to her and started heading for the math wing, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket as he walked. Once he was in class and seated, he checked the message, not surprised to see that it was from “Loverboy.”

**Missed you this morning, babe. Everything okay?**

_Got caught up with Britt and some unexpected lingerie, everything’s fine. I missed you too xo_

**Unexpected lingerie? You’ll have to explain that to me later. In great detail.**

_It was for her cat, perv._

**...You know what, I don’t actually want to know. We still on for this afternoon, though?**

_Of course. Now stop texting, I don’t want you to get detention!_

**Yes, dear. ;***

_xx_

Kurt hastily pocketed his phone as Mr. Harmon finally looked up from his computer monitor and started class. He was unlikely to ever get a detention, as Coach Sue would likely tar and feather anyone who kept her Cheerios from coming to practice, but he didn’t want to risk getting his phone taken away. There was some private info on there that needed to stay private, much as he hated all the secrecy.

 _Maybe today I’ll convince him_ , Kurt thought, unable to keep in his tiny, hopeful smile. _Especially if I’m kissing that spot on his jaw when I ask._

_______________________

Kurt’s plan got a little derailed when Blaine got to that spot on his own neck before he could get to the equally arousing place on Blaine’s jaw.

“Oh - oh my God - _Blaine,_ ” he whined, fisting his hands into the lapels of Blaine’s leather jacket. His knees were falling asleep as he knelt on the picnic blanket they’d spread out beneath the bleachers, but just then, he was too turned on to care. “Don’t stop.”

Blaine twisted them around so Kurt was against the concrete wall instead, tangling the blanket around their legs a little. “Love how you gasp every time I kiss you there.” _Kiss._ “Love how you go looser and looser in my hands as you relax.” _Kiss._ “Love you, love you so much.”

Kurt surged forward to capture Blaine’s lips with his own. “Love you too, _God_ , I love you,” he said, barely pulling away enough to speak clearly. “Want the whole world to know.”

“Clearly we’ve been making out too long,” Blaine said, tone light but spine stiff. He backed away carefully, plopping down onto his butt and making a space for Kurt to do the same. “I think your brain’s not in your head anymore.”

“What is so wrong about wanting people to know we’re boyfriends, Blaine?” Kurt asked, exasperated. “Do I have the mark of the devil on me or something?”

“You’re not the problem here,” Blaine mumbled, looking away.

Kurt just stared at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine was curling in on himself, arms around his knees in a way that made him look smaller than he actually was, and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from crawling closer and pulling Blaine into his chest.

“You aren’t a problem either, B. You have to know how much you mean to me,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine’s wild curls. “Please tell me you know that.”

“I know you love me. And I love you too, more than I even know how to say sometimes,” Blaine said, losing some of the tension in his spine. “But I see how people treat you at this school, and it’s not like how they treat me.”

“And how is that, pray tell?” Kurt said, arching an eyebrow.

“You’re like a deity here, Kurt. People move out of your way in the halls so you and your girls have enough space to get through without you even noticing. Meanwhile, people either fear me, hate me, or both. Usually both. They think I’m never going to amount to anything, but they don’t dare tell me that in case I decide to beat them up for it.” Blaine took in a harsh breath. “I don’t want people to look at you like they look at me if we tell everyone we’re a thing.”

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed. He couldn’t gather all his thoughts properly after hearing Blaine’s confession, so he just pulled his boyfriend closer and hoped his embrace would be enough for the moment.

“If I didn’t think people were going to judge you for deigning to date me, I’d’ve let you announce our relationship over the PA system if that’s what you wanted,” Blaine said. “I’d love to be able to talk to you at your locker or in the middle of the cafeteria. But I also don’t want anyone to harass you like they used to harass me.”

“You’re missing one crucial factor, though,” Kurt said, waiting for Blaine to make eye contact with him before continuing, “ _I don’t care what they think._ Let the whole school believe I’ve gone crazy, whatever. You think I’ve never dealt with harassment before? My freshman year was a shitshow, Blaine. The only reason people don’t dare mess with me now is because they’re afraid of what Coach Sue would do to them, and for good reason. But even if it meant dumpster tosses everyday, I’d _still_ want to be with you publicly. You’re worth more than my reputation in this cesspool.”

“I just don’t want this to be another Sadie Hawkins,” Blaine said, so mournfully that Kurt could feel his heart crack in his chest.

“I don’t want that to happen to us either,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine’s hair again. “Seeing you get hurt like that would absolutely kill me. But I’d still want to recover with you by my side every step of the way. Maybe we could get matching leather jackets and form our own gang,” he joked, hoping to make Blaine laugh.

He wasn’t disappointed. Blaine let out a soft chuckle. “I like your style when you’re out of uniform. Some of your bow ties remind me of pieces I used to wear.”

“I’d pay good money to see that,” Kurt said, trying to picture his somewhat scruffy boyfriend with a bow tie around his neck. The image just felt wrong, like seeing Coach Sue in something other than a track suit. “What did you even wear them with?”

“Cardigans, mostly. Sometimes polo shirts. I was a preppy kid before you met me, Hummel,” Blaine teased. “I still kind of am at heart, much as I love my jacket.”

“You could probably pull off the right bow tie with that jacket,” Kurt mused, eyeing Blaine appraisingly.

“One step at a time, babe. I’d rather start with taking my relationship status public,” Blaine said, smiling shyly.

Kurt’s eyes widened in hopeful excitement.

“He loves me more than anything, you know, and I feel the same way about him. I think we need to share that with the rest of the wor- whoa!”

Kurt pushed forward and knocked Blaine to the ground in a hug. Luckily, their fall was cushioned by their picnic blanket, or one of them would’ve probably had to get checked out for a concussion.

“You mean it?” Kurt said, hoping he wasn’t smothering Blaine. “Really?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine said. “Babe, please, you’re choking me.”

“Oops.” Kurt rolled off to the side, allowing Blaine to sit up and catch his breath. “I’m just - you won’t regret this? I want you to be comfortable more than I want to be able to hold your hand in public.”

“The only thing that was holding me back was the fear of you getting hurt or harassed somehow,” Blaine said, smiling gently. “And that was mostly because I was afraid you’d blame me in the end.”

“Never, Blaine. The actions of cretins aren’t your fault,” Kurt said vehemently.

“I know. So if you want to jump, I’ll jump too.”

“Tomorrow?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll meet you at your locker bright and early. We can share a good morning kiss if you want, or just talk. I think people will get the picture,” Blaine said.

“And if they don’t like it, who cares? No one gets a say in our relationship but us,” Kurt said, reaching out to lay his hand on top of Blaine’s.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Blaine said, placing his other hand on Kurt’s and giving it a squeeze.

___________________________

The next morning, Kurt waited anxiously by his open locker, hoping Blaine hadn’t changed his mind overnight.

“Good morning, hot stuff!” a familiar voice echoed off the halls, making Kurt snort.

“I said we could take our relationship public, B, not that you could call me every terrible nickname in the book,” he said, leaning in for a quick greeting kiss.

“I just wanted to make it painfully obvious for everyone,” Blaine said, eyes sparkling with happiness. “Do you think it worked?”

Kurt took in the stunned stares of the people surrounding them, giving them all a peppy beauty queen wave before gathering up his books and closing his locker. “I think they’re figuring it out.”

“Good,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s free hand in his own. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Kurt replied, bumping his shoulder playfully with Blaine’s. They got even more incredulous stares as they headed off to Kurt’s first period class, with some true standouts that Kurt tried to fix in his memory forever. JBI’s face was absolutely priceless - jaw dropped, eyes bugged out of his head, the whole works.

He could’ve done without Puckerman walking by and yelling “Nice job tapping that ass, Anderson!” before offering a high five, though, especially when Blaine smacked his hand enthusiastically in response. At least the sweet kiss on the cheek he got as Blaine departed kind of made up for it.


End file.
